TriAngle KISS
by Daejae24
Summary: Yoo Youngjae seorang pemuda lugu dan penuh keraguan. Terhimpit antara dua cinta, Jung Daehyun dan Im Jaebum. Akankah ia menetapkan hatinya untuk menjatuhkan pilihan? It's Daejae and Jaejae fanfiction. B.A.P And GOT7. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Im Jaebum/YAOI/Daejae. [FF REMAKE]
1. TEASER

**TriAngle KISS (REMAKE)**

Summary :

Yoo Youngjae seorang pemuda lugu dan penuh keraguan. Terhimpit antara dua cinta, Jung Daehyun dan Im Jaebum. Akankah ia menetapkan hatinya untuk menjatuhkan pilihan? It's Daejae and Jaejae fanfiction. B.A.P And GOT7. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Im Jaebum/YAOI/Daejae. FF REMAKE.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Im Jaebum

Others : B.A.P Member

(DAEJAE,JAEJAE,BAP,GOT7,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **-Heyyyy ini adalah FF REMAKE aku. Dengan judul yang sama TRIANGLE KISS karya Miyawaki Yukino^^, mungkin diantara kalian ada yang udah pernah baca komiknya, jadi mungkin kalian tahu jalan ceritanya(?). ini Remake-an yahh! Tidak ada maksud untuk plagiat! Komik hanya gambar dan percakapan saja kan? Tapi ada yang aku udah sedikit ^^ :D -**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 _Italic_ = batin Youngjae^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

TEASER

 _Setiap hari jantungku berdegup kencang._

 _Ciuman pertamaku….._

 _untuk apa orang sehebat ini mencariku?_

 _kenapa bisa jadi begini!_

 _aku harus matian-matian!_

 _orang yang lancang!_

 _Ternyata…dia tak berniat mempermainkanku…._

 _Tadinya kukira dia menyebalkan…_

 _Padahal aku mengira dia orang baik…dia tega mendesakku…._

 _Padahal dia tahu aku sudah punya kekasih….Aku kan…_

 _Tapi kenapa hatiku tidak tenang?_

 _Kenapa aku terus menunggu…_

 _Apakah aku sungguh menyukai Daehyun? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya?_

 _Ucapan Jaebum barusan, ingin kulupakan, tapi terus menempel dibenakku._

 _Kalau tidak melihat Daehyun… Hatiku semakin gelisah…_

 _Cepatlah datang Daehyun-ah! Sepertinya aku bimbang…Apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu?!_

 _Begitu melihat Daehyun... Aku langsung merasa lega..._

 _Yang penting aku menyukai Daehyun..._

 _Aku akan baik-baik saja asalkan bersama dengan Daehyun..._

 _Eh?_

 _Apakah dia...Memintaku untuk bersiap-siap?_

 _Jika berteriak dengan semangat kesannya aku terlalu mengharapkan ciumannya ya..._

 _Karena aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat..._

 _Tinggal dua point lagi. Ciuman pertama akan datang..._

 _Hari ini dia juga sedang bertandingkan? Harus segera ku kembalikan!_

 _Tapi...Aku tidak mau beranjak dari sini..._

 _Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam!_

 _Mianhae, Daehyun-ah._

 _Aku akan kembali begitu mengembalikan tali sepatu ini!_

 _Aku pasti kembali untuk menyaksikan kau mencetak poin ketiga!_

 _Kumohon, semoga keburu waktu!_

 _Juara?!_

 _Apa yang ku lakukan?!_

 _Kenapa jadi begini?!_

 _Ini hanya mimpikan..._

 _Akan kuberikan ciuman pertamaku padanya..._

 _Pertandingannya sudah selesai..._

 _Daehyun...Aku..._

 _Aku tidak bisa bilang..._

 _Daehyun mengira aku menonton pertandingannya. Dan berjuang mati-matian untukku..._

 _Aku tidak bisa bilang terus terang telah meninggalkan tribun penonton._

 _Apa aku harus berpura-pura didepan Daehyun..._

 _Aku tidak bisa bilang tentang ciuman itu!_

 _Padahal Daehyun menghargai perasaanku...Dan menepati janji untuk mencetak Hat Trick..._

 _Eh...kenapa...?_

 _Cuma cium pipi?_

 _Apakah...Daehyun melihat beban diwajahku...Dan tak mau memaksa?_

 _Mianhae...aku ingin menjadi 'kekasih' yang pantas untukmu._

 _Mulai sekarang...Hanya kau seorang yang ada dihatiku..._

 _Sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Jaebum lagi!_

 _Mianhae...Daehyun-ah..._

 _Jaebum... Biarkan aku sendiri... Aku tidak mau berbohong lagi pada Daehyun..._

 _Hatiku lega setelah melihat Daehyun._

 _Aku senang, Daehyun mau memberiku semangat..._

 _Daehyun... Aku ingin lebih mengenal dirimu..._

 _Mungkin... Aku masih punya kesempatan..._

 _Mian... Aku tidak bisa berbicara._

 _Aku terlalu sayang pada Daehyun..._

 _Untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya._

 _Di... Dia disini!_

 _Padahal aku tidak mau berusan lagi dengannya!_

 _Jangan bercanda dong!_

 _Masa aku harus berduaan dengan orang berbahaya begini!_

 _Aku terkunci bersamanya!_

 _Dia sama sekali tidak panik._

 _Tubuhku... Tak bisa bergerak... Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan matanya?_

 _Kalau begini terus..._

 _Aku..._

 _Akan..._

 _Ke... Kenapa? Kenapa... Dia berada disini?_

 _Aku tak bisa bicara..._

 _Aku sendiri tidak mengerti... Aku suka pada Daehyun..._

 _Tapi kenapa aku menerima ciuman kedua dari Jaebum?_

 _Dia tahu..._

 _Dia tahu aku tak ada disana saat itu?!_

 _Aku tak bisa bilang..._

 _Meski tak berniat membohonginya..._

 _Dia tahu aku tak ada saat dia bertanding... Dia juga tahu aku berciuman dengan orang lain..._

 _Tapi dia tetap bilang 'Menyayangi'ku..._

 _Aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya._

 _Dia pasti tak akan bilang 'menyayangi'ku lagi._

 _Semuanya sudah berakhir..._

 _Dia pasti membenciku..._

 _Mungkin aku tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi..._

 _Tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan..._

 _Bolehkah... Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan?_

 _Aku ingin melihatnya sekali saja._

 _Kami bertemu lagi..._

 _Cinta pertama..._

 _Selalu berakhir dengan kepedihan._

 _Tapi... Besok sudah berakhir._

 _Aku harus berpisah baik-baik dengannya..._

 _Kumohon, semoga masih keburu!_

 _Aku... Tak bisa menjangkaunya..._

 _Aku bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu..._

 _Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku tak mampu menolak Jaebum._

 _Apakah aku sungguh sungguh bahagia dalam pelukannya?_

 _Bisakah aku melupakan Daehyun, dan memulai yang baru dengan Jaebum?_

 _Mungkinkah aku akan lebih bahagia dengannya?_

 _Melupakan Daehyun?_

 _Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menyambut perasaan Jaebum... Juga tak cukup kuat untukku melupakan Daehyun..._

 _Kemana aku harus pergi...?_

 **Post chapter 1 nya atau gakusah ajja? TBC OR DELETE?**

 **Hai haiiii Author terkeceh datang lagii~~~ :D(dibakar Reader-nim), hahaha, membawa FF Remake-an lagi^^ tak apa kan? Yang My Sweetkan udah tamatkan, jadi aku bikin deh nih FF baru~~~**

 **Ini hanya Teaser. Kenapa aku ngepost Teaser dulu? Karena ini FF Remake-an, mungkin diantara kalian ada yang gak suka FF Remake-an?(mungkin^^) jadi ya udah aku ngepost Teasernya ajja dulu,**

 **Sekian^^ tapi jangan lupa pajang(?) saran dan kritikannya kalian ya dikolom** **Review** **;) karena itu sangat sangat penting buat saya, hehehe dan jangan lupa pula** **Favorite** **and** **Follow** **nya yahh~~~ Agar FF ini lanjut~~~**

 **Dan makasih sama yang udah Read, Favorite, Follow and Review di FF aku yang Banghim, Jeongmal Gomawo *bow***

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**TriAngle KISS (REMAKE)**

Summary :

Yoo Youngjae seorang pemuda lugu dan penuh keraguan. Terhimpit antara dua cinta, Jung Daehyun dan Im Jaebum. Akankah ia menetapkan hatinya untuk menjatuhkan pilihan? It's Daejae and Jaejae fanfiction. B.A.P And GOT7. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Im Jaebum/YAOI/Daejae. FF REMAKE.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Im Jaebum

Others : B.A.P Member

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **-Heyyyy ini adalah FF REMAKE aku. Dengan judul yang sama TRIANGLE KISS karya Miyawaki Yukino^^, mungkin diantara kalian ada yang udah pernah baca komiknya, jadi mungkin kalian tahu jalan ceritanya(?). ini Remake-an yahh! Tidak ada maksud untuk plagiat! Komik hanya gambar dan percakapan saja kan? Tapi ada yang aku udah sedikit ^^ :D -**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 _Italic_ = batin Youngjae^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 1**

Setelah limabelas tahun dan delapan bulan tak pernah punya pacar. Akhirnya ada juga seorang pemuda yang dekat dengan seorang Yoo Youngjae seminggu terakhir ini.

 _Setiap hari jantungku berdegup kencang._

Ini sudah malam jadi 'pacar' baru Youngjae mengantarnya sampai rumah setelah pulang sekolah.

"terima kasih ya, sudah mengantarku. Rumahku dekat sini kok." Kata Youngjae agak gugup saat mereka sudah berada disekitar rumah Youngjae. Tiba-tiba saja dia memegang pundak Youngjae dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Youngjae. Youngjae pun terbelalak dan akhirnya.

BUUGH

"ma..maaf…" ucap Youngjae karena barusan saja Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya dan akhirnya kepalanya mengenai dagunya. Dia pun hanya bisa menatap Youngjae dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan sembagi memegang dagunya."a..aku…baru pertama kali pacaran..jadi…"

"Youngjae." Youngjae pun membulatkan matanya saat dia memanggilnya, dan Youngjae pun langsung menatapnya dan dia sedang tersenyum. dia sangat…keren."siap-siap ya, aku ini gerak cepat lho." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum dengan sangat tampan hingga membuat Youngjae merona plus bingung akan kata-katanya.

.

"bagaimana ini?"

Youngjae sekarang sudah berada dikamarnya. Ia duduk diatas kasurnya dan sedang meremas-remas bantalnya hingga menjadi kusut.

"kami baru saja berhubungan selama seminggu. Terlalu cepat untuk ciuman!

Menurut artikel majalah. Seharusnya jika sudah pacaran selama sebulan, baru boleh ciuman…"

Youngjae menyimpan kembali majalah yang ada ditangannya diatas meja nakasnya. Youngjae pun menidurkan dirinya dikasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Ciuman pertamaku….._

Saat itu Youngjae diajak oleh Jongup dan Junhong untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Disanalah Youngjae pertama kali melihatnya. Namanya Jung Daehyun siswa kelas satu menengah atas disekolah yang berbeda dengan Youngjae. Ya sekolahnya bertetangga dengan sekolah Youngjae. Sosoknya saat berlaga dilapangan membuat hati Youngjae jadi berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Kemudian dia menyatakan cintanya pada Youngjae, dan Youngjae pun menerimanya. Karenakan Youngjae juga menyukainya. Beruntungnya Youngjae.

Tapi ini baru pertamakalinya Youngjae akrab dengan oranglain, dia kan bersekolah ditempat yang berbeda dengan Youngjae. Youngjae pun belum siap dengan ciuman pertamanya.

"duh jadi tidak bisa tidur nih!" gerutu Youngjae berusaha untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah seseorang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dan sekarang jam wekernya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan duapuluh pagi.

"eng…MWO?! Sudah jam segini?!" youngjae pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Dan setelah selesai Youngjae pun langsung berlari sekencangnya menuju stasiun. Yap sekolah Youngjae agak jauh dari rumahnya jadi ia harus menggunakan kereta api agar lebih cepat. Mungkin Youngjae hanya menggunakan kereta dalam keadaan yang seperti ini saja.

"sial aku pasti terlambat!" gumamnya sembari terus berlari.

Sialnya lagi Youngjae mendapat masalah distasiun saat akan memasukan tiket."ke..kenapa lagi nih?! Aish jinjja." Seseorang yang mengantri dibelakang Youngjae pun terlihat kesal.

Hah dan akhirnya Youngjae terlambat masuk untuk pelajaran pertamanya. Tiba-tiba saja teman-teman sekelas Youngjae menyambut kedatangan Youngjae dengan meriah.

"Selamat!" teriak teman-teman sekelas Youngjae. Youngjae pun terkejut dan merasa bingung.

"hah? Selamat? Selamat untuk apa? Aku kan terlambat…eh?" Youngjae pun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna saat melihat papan tulis yang berada didepan kelas."mwo?! aku terpilih ikut marathon?!" karena melihat namanya tertera dipapan tulis dengan nama anak beberapa lainnya.

"nde sudah diputuskan waktu olahraga tadi pagi, tidak ada yang mau ikut marathon. Makanya anak-anak yang terlambat yang terpilih." Kata namja ini Junhong. Youngjae pun menarik-narik kerah baju Junhong, dan Junhong pun hanya bisa pasrah dan nyengir saja melihat penderitaan Hyng-nya.

"yak! Aku kan nggak bisa lari!"

"Yoo Youngjae. Apakah dia ada disini?"

Youngjae pun menatap kearah pintu dan melihat seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan tampang kesal.

"yak hyung kau kenal dengan Im Jaebum?!" Tanya Junhong yang sudah tidak ditari-tarik lagi kerahnya oleh Youngjae.

"siapa sih? Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Youngjae bingung.

"diakan beken! Im Jaebum, dari klub Atletik. Dia masih kelas satu, tapi sudah masuk Inter High untuk nomor lari jarak pendek, lompat jauh, lompat galah…Dan menduduki peringkat ketiga!" jelas Junhong panjang lebar. Tapi Youngjae tetap saja bingung. _untuk apa orang sehebat ini mencariku?_ batin Youngjae pada dirinya sendiri.

"kurang ajar! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi ikut terlambat!" kata Jaebum sambil menggeram.

"hah?" youngjae pun merasa bingung atas ucapannya. Dan masuk kembali kedalam kelas dan Jaebum mengikutinya.

"tadi pagi kau pakai tiket Abondemen kadaluwarsa, palang pintu langsung tertutup kan?! Gara-gara kau aku jadi ketinggalan kereta! Makanya aku terpilih jadi wakil kelasku untuk ikut marathon…" tiba-tiba saja Jaebum menatap papan tulis yang berada didepan kelas Youngjae. Dan melihat nama Youngjae juga tertulis disana."eh, kau juga…" katanya sembari menatap Youngjae dan tersenyum."ya sudah, pulang sekolah nanti kita latihan. Jangan malas ya."

 _kenapa bisa jadi begini!_

.

Sepulang sekolah Youngjae bersama dengan yang lainnya, yang akan ikut marathon berkumpul dilangan untuk berlatih. Dan guru olahraga pun sudah berada didepan mereka bersama dengan seorang murid namja.

"nah begitulah, sampai pertandingan nanti, kalian akan berlatih dibimbing oleh Jaebum." Jelas sang guru sembari menunjuk seseorang yang berada disebelahnya.

"salam kenal." Jaebum memperkenal dirinya dengan ramah dan memberikan sebuah senyuman juga.

Jaebum pun berkeliling lapangan melihat-lihat apakah ada seorang siswa yang tidak benar dalam gerakan pemanasannya.

 _aku harus matian-matian!_

"hei youngjae. Gerak yang benar dong." Jaebum pun menghampiri Youngjae yang salah menggerakkan lengannya yang berada diatas kepalanya."nah begini baru benar." Kata Jsebum sembari memegang lengan Youngjae dan lebih sedikit memiringkan kesamping serta badannya pun seharusnya dimiringkan sedikit.

Deg. Youngjae pun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Setelah itu Jaebum pun meninggalkan Youngjae. Tapi saat Jaebum melirik Youngjae, lagi-lagi Youngjae salah. Seharusnya badan Youngjae dilengkungkan sedikit, tapi Youngjae malah tetap meluruskan badannya. Jaebum pun menghampiri Youngjae lagi dan langsung memegang pundak Youngjae dibelakang. Jantung Youngjae pun jadi deg-degan. Dan wajahnya pun jadi merah padam.

"haha, baru dipegang sedikit saja, wajahmu sudah merah padam? Kau ini pemalu sekali." Kata Jaebum sembari tersenyum. dan Youngjae pun membulatkan matanya. Tepat sasaran!

Bletak.

Youngjae memukul belakang kepala Jaebum. Youngjae pun membalikkan kembali badannya. _orang yang lancang!_ batin Youngjae dan mukanya pun semakin merah. Jaebum malah terus memegangi belakang kepalanya membelakangi Youngjae. _Aku tidak mau berlatih dengan dia!_

Youngjae dan peserta yang lain pun sekarang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan setelah sebelumnya pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

Hosh Hosh Host. Youngjae sudah sampai batasnya, ia sangat kelelahan,

"larinya harus lebih semangat!" kata Jaebum saat ia melewati Youngjae yang berlari dengan lamban."ayo coba susul aku." Katanya lagi sembari menatap Yooungjae yang ada dibelakangnya.

 _Mwo?!_ teriaknya dihatinya. Youngjae pun berusaha untuk menyetarakan dirinya dengan Jaebum, tapi tidak bisa. _te…terlalu cepat…_ Youngjae sudah sangat ngos-ngosan."a..aku tidak bisa. Jaebum-ah…tu..turunkan sedikit kecepatanmu!"

"ini belum sebarapa! Masa tidak bisa menyusul?!" kata Jaebum sembari menengokkan kepalanya kearah Youngjae yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia pun berhenti berlari karena melihat Youngjae yang juga berhenti berlari sembari memegang lututnya.

 _a..aku tidak kuat._

"tak kusangka, baru segini saja kau sudah menyerah."

"a..aku tidak mau berlatih denganmu lagi Im Jaebum. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Tapi aku tidak sengaja." Jaebum menatap Youngjae dengan serius."aku tidak mau berlatih denganmu lagi Jaebum-ah!" teriak Youngjae.

"kau bisa Youngjae-ya." Youngjae pun langsung menatap Jaebum yang juga menatapnya dengan serius."tadi pagi kau hebat sekali. Jarak antara stasiun dan sekolah sangat jauh. Tapi kau bisa menempuhnya dengan berlari kencang.

Jangan pernah menyerah…sebelum kau mencoba."

 _Ternyata…dia tak berniat mempermainkanku…._

"tunggu sebentar ya." Jaebum pun meninggalkan Youngjae dan langsung menghampiri tasnya yang berada pinggir lapangan, dan ia pun mengambil sebuah tali sepatu didalam tasnya. Dan menghampiri Youngjae dan langsung mendudukan Youngjae disebuah kursi dipinggir lapangan.

"ini…ini tali sepatu yang kudapat menjelang pertandingan pertamaku. Konon, ini bisa jadi jimat jika aku gugup…" jelasnya sembari mengganti tali sepatu milik Youngjae dan menggantinya dengan tali sepatu tersebut. Youngjae hanya bisa menatapnya.

" 'kau bisa lari lebih cepat dari siapa pun'. Sejak saat itu, catatan rekorku semakin bagus. Makanya setiap kali bertanding, aku pasti pakai tali sepatu ini. Coba kamu latihan pakai jimat ini."

"i…iya…"

 _Tadinya kukira dia menyebalkan…_

"terima kasih." Ucap Youngjae sembari tersenyum lebar. Dan itu sukses membuat pipi seorang Im Jaebum jadi merona.

 _Tapi aku salah…Ternyata Jaebum baik juga…_

"ya ampun! Sudah jam segini?!" seru Youngjae saat sudah berada didalam kelas dan melihat jam yang berada didalam kelas. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore lebih."bagaimana ini… aki bisa terlambat pergi kencan…" kata Youngjae sembari buru-buru memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas miliknya. Kelas sudah kosong, kan ini sudah sangat sore yang lain sudah pada pulang kecuali Youngjae yang memang harus berlatih maraton terlebih dahulu.

"siap-siap ya, aku ini gerak cepat lho."

Deg. Youngjae jadi teringat kata-kata Daehyun kemarin.

 _Apa…bakal hari ini?._ Youngjae memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas karena memikirkan itu. _Bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya….?_

Tiba-tiba Youngjae mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang."ah! Jaebum-ah." Jaebum pun menghampiri Youngjae."kebetulan bertemu denganmu. Ini, aku mau mengmbalikan tali sepatumu." Kata Youngjae sembari mengeluarkan tali sepatunya yang berada disaku blazernya."hari minggu, kau bertandingkan?"

"Youngjae…Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"eh?" Youngjae pun jadi salah tingkah, dan pipinya jadi sedikit merona.

"aku Tanya teman-temanmu."

"eh?! Aku jadi malu nih." Youngjae pun menggigit kuku jarinya. Tapi Jaebum malah menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"apa kau benar-benar suka padanya? Kau…Belum bisa menciumnyakan?" tiba-tiba saja Jaebum melangkah lebih dekat kearah Youngjae dan Youngjae pun menjadi waspada."kalau benar-benar suka, kau pasti bisa menciumnya."

"ta…tapi…"

Jaebum mendorong Youngjae hingga membentur tembok dan menahan kedua tangan Youngjae diatas kepalanya."nah…Biar ku jelaskan apa arti 'suka' yang sebenarnya…" jaebum semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Youngjae.

"JANGAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

 **Gimana Reader-nim chap pertamanya^^? Jaebum ngeganggu bangetz yah? , dan Daehyun pun baru sedikit yah dichap ini? Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi XD. Tapi sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah nyempetin untuk Review di Teasernya~~~ dan makasih juga sama yang udah Favorite and Follow nih FF, kutunggu Review kalian lagi~~~**

 **Ohh iyah yang My Sweet balesan Reviewnya ada di FF yang TWINS^^**

 **Ayo kita balas Review~~~**

 **Miss Ngiweng :**

di tunggu ceritanya...berhubung diriku ga pernah baca komik aslinya, jdi pengen langsung baca versi DaeJae nya aja, biar bisa lebih mendalami

 **:**

Iyah ini udah ada^^, makasih udah mau nunggu~~. Iyah lebih rame Daejae vernya XD(mungkin?), gak deng komiknya juga rame banget^^. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **yjae :**

kyaaaaa~~gak tau kenapa! aku seneng bgt kalo Ada jaebum di tengah" hubungan daejae

di tunggu update nya thor

:

Iyah aku juga suka banget sama cinta segitiga antara Youngjae, Daehyun sama Jaebum^^ asa gimanaaaa gitu :D, iyah ini udah up^^. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	3. Chapter 2

**TriAngle KISS (REMAKE)**

Summary :

Yoo Youngjae seorang pemuda lugu dan penuh keraguan. Terhimpit antara dua cinta, Jung Daehyun dan Im Jaebum. Akankah ia menetapkan hatinya untuk menjatuhkan pilihan? It's Daejae and Jaejae fanfiction. B.A.P And GOT7. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Im Jaebum/YAOI/Daejae. FF REMAKE.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Im Jaebum

Others : B.A.P Member

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **-Heyyyy ini adalah FF REMAKE aku. Dengan judul yang sama TRIANGLE KISS karya Miyawaki Yukino^^, mungkin diantara kalian ada yang udah pernah baca komiknya, jadi mungkin kalian tahu jalan ceritanya(?). ini Remake-an yahh! Tidak ada maksud untuk plagiat! Komik hanya gambar dan percakapan saja kan? Tapi ada yang aku udah sedikit ^^ :D -**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 _Italic_ = batin Youngjae^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 2**

"JANGAN!"

Youngjae mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jaebum yang semakin dekat dengannya, yang mencoba untuk menciumnya.

"kau keliru…" Youngjae memegang ujung meja dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat, dan suaranya pun ikut bergetar. Air mata lolos dari kedua sudut matanya."aku benar-benar menyukai Daehyun…" youngjae langsung berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Jaebum yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

 _Teganya!_

 _Padahal aku mengira dia orang baik…dia tega mendesakku…._

Youngjae mambayangkan kejadian barusan, dimana Jaebum akan menciumnya.

 _Padahal dia tahu aku sudah punya kekasih….Aku kan…Sangat menyayangi Daehyun…_

" _kalau benar-benar suka, kau pasti bisa menciumnya."_

Kata-kata Jaebum barusan terus terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Youngjae.

 _Tapi kenapa hatiku tidak tenang?_

Youngjae pun sampai ditempat dimana dia dan Daehyun biasa bertemu. Ada sebuah jam yang berdiri dengan tiang dipinggir jalan. Dan jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam lebih limabelas menit. Youngjae menatap jam itu.

 _Aku terlambat 15 menit…_

"Daehyun lambat sekali. Ada apa ya?"

 _Kenapa aku terus menunggu…?_

 _Apakah aku sungguh menyukai Daehyun? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya?_

 _Ucapan Jaebum barusan, ingin kulupakan, tapi terus menempel dibenakku._

Youngjae pun menundukkan kepalanya, karena ia sudah lama menunggu Daehyun ditempatnya.

 _Kalau tidak melihat Daehyun… Hatiku semakin gelisah…_

 _Cepatlah datang Daehyun-ah! Sepertinya aku bimbang…Apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu?!_

Youngjae pun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. _Cepatlah datang!_

"YOUNGJAE-YA!" teriak seseorang dibelakang Youngjae. Dan Youngjae langsung membalikkan badannya. Dan betapa Terkejutnya Youngjae saat melihat kekasihnya menuruni tangga dibelakangnya menggunakan sebuah Skate Board. _Dae...Daehyun?._ Youngjae pun ambruk dari berdirinya dan lututnya langsung menabrak tanah dan badannya pun ditumpu oleh kedua tangannya. Youngjae jatuh berlutut.

"Youngjae ada apa?" tanya sang kekasih menghampiri Youngjae dengan wajah khawatir.

 _Begitu melihat Daehyun... Aku langsung merasa lega..._

"Maaf aku terlambat." kata Daehyun dengan wajah kelelahannya, Youngjae pun langsung berdiri lagi dan menatap sang kekasih dengan wajah leganya."latihannya kelamaan sih! Aku langsung pinjam Skate Board temanku."

"Daehyun...bajumu?" ucap Youngjae saat melihat baju Daehyun yang salah memposisikan kancing bajunya. Daehyun melihat bajunya sendiri dan menjadi malu hingga wajahnya memerah."eh? Ah! Aduh, aku lupa! Buru-buru sih. Pantas rasanya dingin.." Youngjae pun akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak."yak! Jangan tertawa!"

 _Yang penting aku menyukai Daehyun..._

Youngjae pun melepas syal yang sedari tadi mengalungi lehernya dan langsung memasangkannya pada Daehyun."nanti kau masuk angin" ujar Youngjae sembari tersenyum hangat. Daehyun hanya bisa menatapnya dan akhirnya Daehyun pun memegang kedua pundak Youngjae. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Youngjae, Youngjae sudah siap untuk ini dan akhirnya ia pun menutup kedua bola matanya.

 _Aku akan baik-baik saja asalkan bersama dengan Daehyun..._

 _Eh?_

Setelah beberapa lama Youngjae tidak merasakan apa pun dan akhirnya membuka kembali kelopak matanya dan langsung menatap Daehyun dengan terkejut.

"Ternyata...Ciuman pertama sangat berarti bagi sebagian orang." kata Daehyun sembari menangkup sebelah pipinya dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Youngjae. Youngjae hanya bisa menatapnya."begini saja...Jika aku berhasil membuat _Hat Trick_ * dipertandingan minggu ini...akan ku ambil ciuman pertamamu." lanjutnya sembari membalikkan badan dan tersenyum kearah Youngjae."iya kan!" mata Youngjae tiba-tiba saja melebar dengan sempurna.

 _Apakah dia...Memintaku untuk bersiap-siap?_

Youngjae pun akhirnya menjawab dengan mantap dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya."Iya...Aku... Akan datang memberi semangat."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Youngjae. Perasaanya sudah sangat tumbuh sekuat ini terhadap Daehyun. Mereka pun terus mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Youngjae dan sebuah senyuman pun tak pernah hilang diantara mereka selama perjalanan.

 _Tak ada salahnya merasa seperti ini._

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari minggu pun tiba dan Youngjae sedang bersiap-siap untuk datang keacara pertandingan kekasihnya. Ia tak pernah lepas dari sebuah cermin didepannya sembari membawa beberapa pakaian yang memang berserakan disekitarnya. Ia pun terus bercermin dan tersenyum saat merasa pakaiannya cocok kali ini, Youngjae pun berpikir.

 _Jika berteriak dengan semangat kesannya aku terlalu mengharapkan ciumannya ya..._

 _Karena aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat..._

 _Akan ku tunggu Hat Trick Daehyun dipertandingannya hari ini..._

Youngjae pun sudah tiba dilapangan tempat Daehyun akan bertanding. Dan Youngjae menonton dipinggir lapangan seorang diri dengan penonton lain yang tak dikenalnya. Pertadingan pun dimulai. Youngjae melihat semua gerak-gerik Daehyun. Dan seorang teman Daehyun mengoperkan bolanya kearah Daehyun, dan Daehyun langsung menyundul bola tersebut dengan puncak kepalanya dan...

"Ya!" teriak Youngjae saat melihat bola tersebut terbang diatas gawang lawan. Dan orang-orang disekitar Youngjae pun langsung memandang Youngjae. Youngjae jadi malu sendiri dan menutup mulutnya.

 _Kalau berteriak dengan semangat kesannya aku terlalu mengharapkan ciumannya..._

Kembali kepertandinngan, bola pun dioper kesana kemari oleh tim Daehyun. Dan bola berakhir di Daehyun. Daehyun menggiring bola tersebut menuju gawang lawan dan...GOL.

Youngjar berteriak"HORE! Satu point!" akhirnya Youngjae teriak-teriak juga hihihi. Youngjae pun merogoh-rogoh saku blazer yang dikenakannya."oh iya. Aku kan membawa teropong." bukannya teropong, Youngjae malah mengeluarkan barang lain bersama dengan teropong kecilnya.

 _Tinggal dua point lagi. Ciuman pertama akan datang..._ batin Youngjae bahagia. Tapi saat Youngjae melihat sebuah tali sepatu yang tadi ia keluarkan dalam sakunya...ah!

 _Tali sepatu Jaebum!_

 _Aduh, aku lupa mengembalikannya!_

 _Hari ini dia juga sedang bertandingkan? Harus segera ku kembalikan!_

Youngjae mendengar teriakan kekecewaan dari penonton yang berada disekitarnya. Ya Youngjae melihatnya. Daehyun gagal memasukan bolanya kegawang dan malah memantul tiangnya. Daehyn terlihat sangat kelelahan. Youngjae pun menatap Daehyun dengan bimbang.

 _Tapi...Aku tidak mau beranjak dari sini..._

Terlintas lah bayangan dimana Jaebum sedang memasangkan tali sepatunya pada sepatu Youngjae. Ia pun teringat setiap kata yang diucap kan oleh Jaebum saat itu.

 _" 'kau bisa lari lebih cepat dari siapa pun'. Sejak saat itu, catatan rekorku semakin bagus. Makanya setiap kali bertanding, aku pasti pakai tali sepatu ini."_

Youngjae pun jadi merasa tidak enak. Hatinya menjadi bimbang saat ini. Memikirkan apakah ia harus meninggal pertandingan ini atau tetap berada disini. Ia pun memegang erat tali sepatunya.

 _Jika aku pergi, mungkin sudah tidak keburu lagi...biarkan saja dia bertanding tanpa tali sepatu ini._

 _"Apa Kau benar-benar suka padanya?"_

 _"Konon, ini bisa jadi jimat jika aku gugup…"_

Kata-kata Jaebum terus bermain dibenak Youngjae. Hingga membuat Youngjae menjadi sangat bimbang.

 _Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam!_

Youngjae pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pertandigan Daehyun sebentar. Saat Youngjae sedang berlari keluar lapangan, ia mendengar seorang pengisi suara berteriak dimicrofon yang dipegangnya."Jung Daehyun mencetak dua point!" Teriaknya. Youngjae pun berhenti dari larinya. _Mianhae, Daehyun-ah._ Da _n_ Youngjae melanjutkan larinya.

Youngjae terus berlari menuju gedung pertandingan Atletik yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Daehyun bertanding.

 _Aku akan kembali begitu mengembalikan tali sepatu ini!_

 _Aku pasti kembali untuk menyaksikan kau mencetak poin ketiga!_

 _Kumohon, semoga keburu waktu!_

Youngjae langsung memasuki lapangan Atletik yang memang sudah ada didepan matanya. Youngjae menengokan kepalanya kesana kemari, menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, Youngjae tidak peduli dan terus mencari Jaebum. Itu Dia! Youngjae sudah menemukannya dan Jaebum berada didepan sana." Jaebum!" teriak Youngjae dan Jaebum pun membalikkan badan dan langsung menatap Youngjae dengan terkejut.

"Yo...Youngjae?!"

Youngjae sampai dihadapan Jaebum, tapi Jaebum berada dilinggir lapangan sedangkan Youngjae berada dibelakang pagar pembatas antara jalur lapangan dengan tribun penonton. Youngjae memegang pagar tersebut dengan erat."bagaimana pertandinganmu? Kau belum bertandingkan?" Youngjae membulatkan matanya saat Jaebum sudah membawa tas selendangnya dipundaknya. _Sepertinya dia mau pulang."_ jadi...kau kalah...?" Youngjae pun menangis."Huweeee….mianhae!"

"Yak...Youngjae?!"

'Para hadirin sekalian. Im Jaebum kembali menjuarai lomba lari 100 meter, Lompat jauh dan juga Lompat galah.' seru seseorang dispeaker yang berada disana. Dan Youngjae pun membulatkan matanya.

 _Juara?!_

"Iya. Memangnya kau kira aku kalah?"

"Aku pulang" Youngjae pun membalikkan badannya dan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam, tapi Jaebum menahannya dibalik pagar tersebut sembari menarik kerah belakang baju Youngjae.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau kesini?" jaebum pun melihat sebuah tali sepatu digenggaman tangan Youngjae."ohh. Kau datang untuk mengmbalikan tali sepatu ini?" Youngjae pun membalikkan badannya kembali dan mengangguk.

"Hahahahaha...Youngjae...Terima kasih ya." ujarnya sembari tersenyum dan langsung memegang belakang kepala Youngjae, Jaebum berjinjit sedikit dan langsung mendekatkan wajah Youngjae kearahnya. Youngjae merasa bingung dan hanya diam saja, hingga akhirnya sebuah benda kenyal menempel dibibir cerynya. Youngjae baru menyadarinya dan langsung membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Jaebum menciumnya! tepat dibibirnya! Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Jaebum melepas ciuman itu dan langsung menatap Youngjae dengan serius.

"A...Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Iyah iyah aku tau nih chapter emang pendek bangetkan? pake z aja bangetnya jadi bangetz, aku sengaja diakhir ceritanya aku maunya yang bikin kalian penasaran jadi udah sampe disini ajja^^ XD**

 **Makasih sama yang udah Review and Read *bow* makasih juga sama yang udah Favorite and Follow nih FF *bow*, dan maaf nih up nya lumayan lama^^, soalnya biar bareng sama FF Remake baru aku yang "DIVERGENT",dibaca juga yah Reader-nim^^ hehehe…**

 **Bentar lagi puasa nih~~, kayanya FF yang ini mah gak akan aku 'PAUSE' kaya yang TWINS^^, karena ini aman(dikit XD) hehehe, tapi kalau lagi bulan puasa kalian tetap akan bacakan Reader-nim?**

 ***Hattrick, Hat-trik** atau **Hat Trick** adalah istilah dalam olahraga yang mengacu pada tiga kali keberhasilan dalam suatu hal sebanyak tiga kali percobaan. Dalam sepak bola, **Hat-trick** berarti keberhasilan seorang pemain sepak bola dalam mencetak gol sebanyak tiga kali dalam satu pertandingan.

 **Nah begitulah pengertian Hat Trick^^ semoga membantu n_n**

 **Oke deh ayo kita bales Review~~A-yo!**

 **yjae :**

kurang panjang thor chapter'a  
lanjutttt thor

 **:**

Iyah aku tahu'-', maaf kalau chapter yang ini juga kurang panjang:"D. iyah ini udah lanjut;). Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **babydaejae :**

sukaaaaa. thor panjangin lagi dong.

 **:**

Makasih udah suka~~~ sama nih FF^^. Maaf gak dipanjangin :"D. makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Guest : Jung rae gun :**

yeayyyy ada ff baruuuu XD  
jaebum orang ketiga bgt siii:""" tapi gapapa sukaa wkwk

:

Iyah ini FF baru~~. Iyah karena Jaebum cocok banget jadi pengganggu XD. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	4. Chapter 3

**TriAngle KISS (REMAKE)**

Summary :

Yoo Youngjae seorang pemuda lugu dan penuh keraguan. Terhimpit antara dua cinta, Jung Daehyun dan Im Jaebum. Akankah ia menetapkan hatinya untuk menjatuhkan pilihan? It's Daejae and Jaejae fanfiction. B.A.P And GOT7. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Im Jaebum/YAOI/Daejae. FF REMAKE.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Im Jaebum

Others : B.A.P Member

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **-Heyyyy ini adalah FF REMAKE aku. Dengan judul yang sama TRIANGLE KISS karya Miyawaki Yukino^^, mungkin diantara kalian ada yang udah pernah baca komiknya, jadi mungkin kalian tahu jalan ceritanya(?). ini Remake-an yahh! Tidak ada maksud untuk plagiat! Komik hanya gambar dan percakapan saja kan? Tapi ada yang aku udah sedikit ^^ :D -**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 _Italic_ = batin Youngjae^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 3**

"A...Aku..." Youngjae perlahan memegang bibirnya dan langsung berlari dari tempat itu.

 _Apa yang ku lakukan?!_

 _Kenapa jadi begini?!_

 _Ini hanya mimpikan..._

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Daehyun!" Youngjae terus berlari menuju tempat pertandingan Daehyun. Tampang khawatir bercampur merasa bersalah tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis Youngjae.

 _Akan kuberikan ciuman pertamaku padanya..._

Youngjae terus berlari tapi pikirannya sekarang entah ada dimana hingga ia pun sudah berada didepan pintu masuk dan langsung menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sana dan membuat Youngjae berhenti berlari. Itu! Itu adalah Daehyun. Youngjae terkejut setengah mati.

"Youngjae-ya." seru Daehyun saat mengetahui itu adalah Youngjae, kekasihnya, dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Youngjae menjadi sangat merasa bersalah.

 _Daehyun-ah..._

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan pulang bareng Youngjae." kata Daehyun pada temannya yang barusan bersamanya. Daehyu pun tersenyum begitu pula dengan temannya dan mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Youngjae hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalahnya dan malah melamun.

 _Pertandingannya sudah selesai..._

"Lho kok bengong? Kamikan menang." seru Daehyun sembari tersenyum lebar, tapi malah melihat Youngjae yang melamun.

 _Bagaimana dengan Hat Trick-nya?_

"Aku berhasil mencetak 3 point berturut-turut! Asyik,kan?!" kata Daehyub sembari tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tertutup.

DEG.

"Ah..."

"Rasanya...seperti terbang dilangit!"

 _Daehyun...Aku..._

"Iyakan!" Daehyun pun langsung menatap Youngjae dan tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan Youngjae rasa bersalahnya lebih mendominasi dari pada rasa bahagianya.

"I..iya..." Youngjae akhirnya mencoba untuk tersenyum.

 _Aku tidak bisa bilang..._

 _Daehyun mengira aku menonton pertandingannya. Dan berjuang mati-matian untukku..._

 _Aku tidak bisa bilang terus terang telah meninggalkan tribun penonton._

Youngjae pun terus berjalan didepan Daehyun, menghiraukan Daehyun yang berada tepat dibelakanngnya. Pikiran Youngjae entah berada dimana sekarang, hingga ia terus berjalan. Daehyun terus menatap Youngjae yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan khawatir dan gugupnya.

"Ah! Ada laba-laba besar didepanmu." seru Daehyun hingga Youngjae berhenti dari jalannya dan terkejut.

"Eh?! Mana?!" Daehyun pun melepas syal yang diberi Youngjae saat itu dilehernya dan langsung menangkap leher Youngjae dengan syal itu."Tertangkap." Youngjae membelalakan matanya dengan sangat lebar. Dan Daehyun mendekati Youngjae, dan berbisik dibelakang Youngjae."sudah lama...Kau kutunggu." Youngjae lebih melebarkan kedua matanya, dan pipi chubbynya jadi merona, tapi disitu Youngjae menyimpan sebuah perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat besar terhadap Daehyun.

 _"Jika aku berhasil membuat Hat Trick..._

 _akan ku ambil ciuman pertamamu."_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Daehyun kemarin terlintas dalam benak Youngjae.

 _Apa aku harus berpura-pura didepan Daehyun..._

Tiba-tiba Youngjae teringat kejadian barusan, dimana Jaebum telah menciumnya dilapangan atletik.

 _Aku tidak bisa bilang tentang ciuman itu!_

Daehyun pun perlahan membalikkan badan Youngjae hingga menghadapnya tanpa melepas syal yang berada dileher Youngjae. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tapi tatapan Youngjae sayu, Daehyun dapat melihat itu.

 _Padahal Daehyun menghargai perasaanku...Dan menepati janji untuk mencetak Hat Trick..._

Daehyun pun perlahan menarik ujung syal yang berada ditangannya, dan Youngjae pun perlahan mendekat karena tarikan itu. Raut wajah Youngjae sedih dan pasrah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Daehyun. Daehyun pun sama. Perlahan ia menarik lagi syal yang berada dileher Youngjae dengan tangannya, jarak mereka pun semakin dekat dan Youngjae pun langsung menutup kedua matanya. Daehyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa mata Youngjae yang tertutup itu bergetar, ada keraguan disana. Dan Daehyun pun...

CHU 💗

Berbalik mencium pipi tembem Youngjae. Youngjae pun kembali membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut.

 _Eh...kenapa...?_

 _Cuma cium pipi?_

Mereka pun saling bertatapan."senang rasanya." kata Daehyun sembari tersenyum hangat.

 _Apakah...Daehyun melihat beban diwajahku...Dan tak mau memaksa?_

Daehyun pun membalikkan badannya."ayo pulang." kata Daehyun sembari menengok kearah Youngjae yang masih berada ditempatnya.

Youngjae pun menutup matanya."Daehyun..." dan berlari kecil kearah Daehyun dan langsung merangkul tangan kiri Daehyun dengan kedua tangannya. Daehyun menatapnya."aku sangat menyukaimu." tutur Youngjae. Dan itu sukses membuat Daehyun tertegun.

 _Mianhae...aku ingin menjadi 'kekasih' yang pantas untukmu._

Youngjae pun semakin mempererat memeluk lengan Daehyun sembari menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

 _Mulai sekarang...Hanya kau seorang yang ada dihatiku..._

Youngjae yakin akan hal itu!

.

.

.

Beberapa hari pun berlalu dan seperti biasanya Youngjae bersekolah. Saat sedang dikoridor sekolah Youngjae berpas-pasan dengan Jaebum, tapi Youngjae selalu melewatinya begitu saja. Dan berjalan dengan cepat.

"Yak. Yoo Youngjae!" teriak Jaebum. Tapi Youngjae malah berlari begitu saja.

 _Sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Jaebum lagi!_

Youngjae pun sekarang sudah berada didalam kelas. Dan diblack board tertulis akan diadakan ujian bahasa Inggris. Dan Youngjae sekarang ini sedang belajar karena memang sang guru memberi waktu untuk berlatih terlebih dahulu. Youngjae mengeluarkan sebuah kamus diatas mejanya dan juga ada sebuah catatan kecil untuk menulis beberapa kosakata bahasa Inggris yang umum. Youngjae pun membuka catatan itu.

"Hem...'Liar' artinya..." Youngjae pun mencarinya dibuku kamus miliknya. Setelah menemukannya Youngjae pun melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna."Pembohong..." Youngjae jadi teringat dimana Jaebum menciumnya saat itu. Youngjae pun menulis sebuah tulisan dibawah kata 'Pembohong' itu dengan raut wajah sedih dan bersalah.

 _Mianhae...Daehyun-ah..._ Itulah tulisannya, Youngjae menulisnya tanpa sadar. Ia pun menatap tulisan itu."aduh aku ini... Harus dihapus nih..." Youngjae pun cepat-cepat mencari sebuah penghapus dicepuk miliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang menggebrak mejanya.

BRAAK

"Jaebum..."

"Sudah tiga hari... Kau tidak ikut latihan!"

"A...aku latihan sendiri kok."

"Dimana?!" tanya Jaebum agak menaikkan sedikit suaranya.

"Dilapangan lari untuk pertandingan. Aku latihan setiap hari..."

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?!"

"Kau sendiri... Kenapa menciumku? Aku tidak tahu...jika sudah begini... Aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa saja padamu...Jaebum...selain itu..." Youngjae berhenti sejenak, dan Jaebum pun menatap Youngjae dengan raut wajah agak marah."Kau kan tahu jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih... Kenapa masih juga melakukannya?!" Youngjae menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Aku mau, makanya kulakukan! Memang apa salahnya!" balas Jaebum tak kalah keras. Youngjae pun amat sangat terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya sembari menggebrak mejanya sendiri.

"Ja...jangan ngomong sembarangan!"

Jaebum pun berbalik meninggalkan meja Youngjae, tapi sebelum itu ia menengok kearah Youngjae dan berkata."Aku... tidak akan menyerah." setelah itu ia pun keluar dari kelas Youngjae.

 _Jaebum... Biarkan aku sendiri... Aku tidak mau berbohong lagi pada Daehyun..._

.

.

Kelas pun berakhir, dan seperti biasanya Youngjae berlatih maraton, tapi ia hanya seorang diri. Dan Youngjae pun diberitahu bahwa Daehyun akan datang untuk melihatnya berlatih dilapangan tempat ia akan bertanding nanti.

Youngjae pun berlari untuk mencari Daehyun. Daehyun ada didepan sana, didepan sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar, dijalan penghubung antara lapangan Atletik dan lapangan Sepak Bola."sedikit lagi..." Gumam Youngjae saat ia sudah melihat Daehyun dengan jelas.

 _Daehyun..._

"Hei." seru Daehyun sembari tersenyum saat Youngjae sudah didekatnya.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak latihan sepak bola?" tanya Youngjae penasaran.

"Bubar lebih cepat." kata Daehyun sembari sedikit tertawa dan membuat kedua matanya tertutup membentuk sebuah bulan sabit."Makanya aku datang untuk melihat mu berlatih. Hwaiting!" Youngjae pun tersenyum lega mendengar kata-kata Daehyun.

 _Hatiku lega setelah melihat Daehyun._

"Nih ada rahasia. Sebenarnya ini tempat yang sangat berarti bagiku." kata Daehyun.

"Pojok terakhir menuju Goal?"

"Iya. Penuh dengan kenangan."

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Youngjae berjongkok didepan pohon yang berada dibelakang Daehyun, dan Daehyun pun mengikuti gerak-gerik Youngjae dengan rasa penasaran.

"Wah. Dalam cuaca sedingin ini, bisa tumbuh tunas Dandelion." kata Youngjae sembari tersenyum lebar, saat melihat kuncup bunga Dandelion dipinggir pohon."padahal tempat ini sering diinjak-injak orang... Bunga ini benar-benar berjuang ya...sebentar lagi pasti mekar..." lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar dan berkaca-kaca. Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan sedih, sepertinya ia tahu bahwa Youngjae sedang memiliki beban dan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Cengeng, ah." Kata Daehyun sembari menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Daehyun tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya."Ya sudah... Aku pasti datang memberimu semangat dihari pertandingan maratonmu."

DEG.

Youngjae pun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna."tapi dihari itu kamu kan..."

"Oh iya! Aku harus ikut pertandingan final sepakbola antar wilayah." panik Daehyun, karena ia baru ingat ia pun memiliki jadwal pertandingan yang sama dengan Youngjae."bagaimana ya... Aku jadi tidak bisa datang menontonmu bertanding..." khawatir Daehyun, dan Youngjae pun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

 _Aku senang, Daehyun mau memberiku semangat..._

Youngjae dan Daehyun pun duduk dirumput dekat pohon tersebut."Daehyun..." mereka pun saling bertatapan."Aku akan berjuang. Jadi kau pun harus menang ya.

Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai Trik Over Head Kick*, nih." kata Youngjae sembari tersenyum lebar dan menutup matanya. Tapi tidak dengan Daehyun. Daehyun justru tertegun plus terkejut mendengar kata-kata Youngjae barusan. Daehyun pun mencoba tersenyum."lho, aku salah bicara ya?"

"Ani... Oke. Aku janji." Kata Daehyun akhirnya sembari tersenyum hangat. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Daehyun tersenyum selalu membuat Youngjae tenang.

 _Daehyun... Aku ingin lebih mengenal dirimu..._

 _Mungkin... Aku masih punya kesempatan..._

"Daehyun..." panggil Youngjae sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas rumput dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Daehyun pun langsung menatap Youngjae."kali ini... Aku akan menepati janjiku."

Daehyun pun tersenyum teduh saat melihat Youngjae sedang merilexs kan dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Youngjae menutup kedua matanya dengan bergetar. Daehyun melihat ini dan langsung merasa sedih."Ada Apa?" Tanya Daehyun, Youngjae pun langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. Dan menatap Daehyun tapi Daehyun membuang mukanya dan melipat tangannya diatas lututnya."Kelihatannya... Kau terpaksa." Daehyun pun menyibakkan poninya masih tidak menatap Youngjae, tapi Youngjae masih menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir."Sikapku akhir-akhir ini... Berbeda dengan yang dulu."

Youngjae mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar."Eng...ti..tidak kok."

"Jika ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku."

"I..iya..."

 _Mian... Aku tidak bisa berbicara._

Youngjae pun berdiri dari duduknya"A...Aku... Mau latihan lari lagi." Youngjae menengok kearah Daehyun sebentar dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Daehyun. Daehyun hanya bisa menatap punggung Youngjae yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

 _Aku terlalu sayang pada Daehyun..._

 _Untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya._

Sepeninggalan Youngjae Daehyun pun menundukan kepalanya dengan lesu."... Pabbo." Daehyun pun mengangkat kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih bercampur kecewanya dan menatap kearah Youngjae pergi tadi."Point ketiga kan... Kuraih dengan Over Head Kick..."

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Youngjae yang sedang berlari terburu-buru dikoridor menuju gudang peralatan olahraga, ya Youngjae baru saja selesai dari pelajaran olahraga dan sekarang gilirannya untuk membereskan alat-alat olahraga tersebut."aduh, aku harus cepat beres-beres! Pelajaran ke 6 sudah dimulai lagi. Aish." Jaebum melihat Youngjae berlari dikoridor dan langsung mengikuti Youngjae.

Digudang peralatan olahraga Youngjae sedang berusaha untuk menyimpan sebuak kotak diatas dengan barang-barang lain, tapi ia kurang tinggi jadi ia harus berjinjit dengan susah payah."uuukh, tidak sampai! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi..."

Grek.

Barang yang akan disimpan oleh Youngjae pun menyenggol barang lainnya dan... Praaak.

"Bahaya!" teriak seseorang dan langsung menarik Youngjae dari sana. Youngjae pun terkejut karena orang itu adalah Jaebum.

 _Jaebum!_

"Aigoo, nyaris saja."

 _Di... Dia disini!_

 _Padahal aku tidak mau berusan lagi dengannya!_

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana?" kata Jaebum sembari menunjuk kebelakang, tepatnya kearah barang-barang olahraga yang menjadi sangat berantakan, mata Youngjae pun membola."sekarang pekerjaannya malah nambah."

Youngjae dan Jaebum pun membereskan kembali alat-alat olahraga tersebut, Jaebum menyerjakannya dengan santai, tapi tidak dengan Youngjae, ia malah terlihat sangat buru-buru."aduh harus cepat-cepat nih!" Youngjae berlarian kesana kemari sembari membawa bola bola ditangannya.

"Terpaksa bolos pelajaran ke enam deh." gumam Jaebum.

 _Jangan bercanda dong!_

 _Masa aku harus berduaan dengan orang berbahaya begini!_

30 menit kemudian...

"Su... Sudah rapi semuanya. Aku duluan ya!" Youngjae pun berlari secepat kilat menuju pintu tapi...

"Ah... Lho?" Youngjae tidak bisa membuka knop pintunya.

 _Masa... Masa tidak bisa dibuka?!_

 _Jangan-jangan... Pintu dikunci dari luar karena jam pelajaran ke enam bukan pelajaran olahraga?_

 _Kalau begitu..._

Youngjae pun menatap kebelakang dan melihat Jaebum berada tepat dibelakangnya. Youngjae menjadi sangat khawatir dan menjadi lebih was-was.

 _Aku terkunci bersamanya!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ahahaaaa (malah ketawa) ahahaha SAM gak tau mau ngomong apa XD, inginnya sih setiap UP chapter itu maunya SAM itu menyapa para Reader-nim^^, biar lebih deket gimanaaa gitu XD. Tapi karena sekarang sedang bulan puasa SAM mau ngucapin "Selamat Beribadah Puasa bagi yang Menunaikannya^^~". Semoga dibulan penuh berkah ini para Reader-nim mau pada Review nih FF XD Hehehe…**

 **Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah Read, Review, Favorite And Follow nih FF~. kamsahamnida*bow***

 ***Trik Over Head Kick**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~~**

 **Yjae :**

yaaahhh kenapa nanggung bgt si authornim, lg seru nih

 **:**

Hahaha iyah maaf^^, kan SAM maunya yang diakhiri dengan rasa penasaran para Reader-nim :D diakhir cerita. Nih udah dilanjut, gak nanggung lagikan ? XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : jung rae gun :**

kok kesel yaa sama jaebum -_- itu kan haknya daehyun buat ciuman pertama yjae :'v

 **:**

Iyah aku juga kesel! Harusnya kan SAM yang dapet ciuman pertama Youngjae XD(dikubur Daehyun sama Daejae shippelll) hehehe, iyah itu harusnya buat Daehyun:"D. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	5. Chapter 4

**TriAngle KISS (REMAKE)**

Summary :

Yoo Youngjae seorang pemuda lugu dan penuh keraguan. Terhimpit antara dua cinta, Jung Daehyun dan Im Jaebum. Akankah ia menetapkan hatinya untuk menjatuhkan pilihan? It's Daejae and Jaejae fanfiction. B.A.P And GOT7. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Im Jaebum/YAOI/Daejae. FF REMAKE.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Im Jaebum

Others : B.A.P Member

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **-Heyyyy ini adalah FF REMAKE aku. Dengan judul yang sama TRIANGLE KISS karya Miyawaki Yukino^^, mungkin diantara kalian ada yang udah pernah baca komiknya, jadi mungkin kalian tahu jalan ceritanya(?). ini Remake-an yahh! Tidak ada maksud untuk plagiat! Komik hanya gambar dan percakapan saja kan? Tapi ada yang aku udah sedikit ^^ :D -**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 _Italic_ = batin Youngjae^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _Kalau begitu..._

Youngjae pun menatap kebelakang dan melihat Jaebum berada tepat dibelakangnya. Youngjae menjadi sangat khawatir dan menjadi lebih was-was.

 _Aku terkunci bersamanya!_

 _Tidak mauuu!_

Youngjae pun menggedor-gedor pintunya dengan sangat brutal"Tolong. Buka pintunya!"

"Yak." tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundak Youngjae. Deg. Youngjae tahu siapa itu.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita tunggu sampai ada yang buka untuk kegiatan klub nanti." Jaebum pun berbalik dan duduk disebuah matras dekat tembok, ia pun menyandarkan dirinya disana dan Youngjae hanya memerhatikan saja sembari melamun, hingga ia pun sadar saat Jaebum menyuruhnya untuk duduk."nah, duduk disini." Jaebum menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya menyuruh Youngjae untuk duduk disebelahnya, tapi Youngjae memberi jarak untuk duduknya.

 _Dia sama sekali tidak panik._

Hening. itulah yang terjadi diantara mereka sekarang. Hingga Jaebum pun membuka suara."Bicara dong."

"Eh? Aku?"

 _Mau bicara apa?_

"Aku ingat..." Setelah diam beberapa saat akhirnya Jaebum yang bicara, dan Youngjae langsung manatap Jaebum dengan terkejut. Ya karena Jaebum sedang tersenyum sekarang, pandangannya seperti menerawang."saat itu aku masih kecil. Aku sering bolos latihan Atletik. Aku bersembunyi dan mengunci pintu gudang olahraga agar tidak ketahuan oleh guru."

"Masa sih? Tidak percaya ah."

"Beneran. Karena gurunya cerewet sekali.

Tapi aku berubah... Saat kelas enam. Untuk pertama kalinya aku memakai tali sepatu itu... Dipertandingan lari.'Kau akan berlari cepat dari siapapun...'." Jaebum pun membayangkan saat dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya melewati garis finish dengan sangat bahagia saat ia lomba lari."Aku berhasil memecahkan rekor... Kegembiraanku saat menginjak garis finish begitu meluap-luap." lanjutnya sembari tertawa ringan."Sejak saat itu, aku semakin total di Bidang Atletik.

Bagiku, tali sepatu ini punya dua arti besar. Pertama Atletik dan yang kedua adalah...

Kau."

Glek. Perasaan Youngjae jadi tidak nyaman saat ini. Jaebum pun menatap Youngjae dengan serius. Dan Youngjae pun menatap Jaebum dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan."jangan memandangku seperti itu. Saat itu... Kau muncul membawa tali sepatu keberuntunganku. Aku..." Jaebum pun berlutut dihadapan Youngjae dan kedua tangannya ia simpan disisi kepala Youngjae yang bersandar ditembok. Youngjae pun terkejut dan merasa takut juga."aku tak pernah seserius ini!"

"Ini semua salahmu!" Jaebum berteriak sedikit didepan wajah Youngjae dan mengangkat dagu Youngjae. Youngjae diam saja karena ia sedang tertegun saat ini."kau yang membuatku merasa seperti ini!"

"Youngjae..." Tatapan Jaebum jadi melembut.

 _Tubuhku... Tak bisa bergerak... Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan matanya?_

 _Kalau begini terus..._

 _Aku..._

 _Akan..._

Jaebum manutup kedua matanya dan bersiap untuk mencium Youngjae.

"Ja... Jaebum!?" Tiba-tiba saja dua orang namja berdiri diambang pintu dan membuat Jaebum dan Youngjae menatap kearah pintu dengan posisi yang sama."apa yang kalian lakukan disini..." Tanya salah satu dari dua namja tersebut.

 _Mereka melihat kami?!_

 _Aku..._

Dibelakang dua namja tersebut berdiri seorang namja dan langsung menghampiri mereka."Youngjae. A..."

DEG.

 _Daehyun?!_

Daehyun langsung terkejut saat melihat Youngjae sedang terduduk dilantai dengan seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal. Daehyun pun langsung berbalik arah dengan cepat"aku pulang duluan."

 _Ke... Kenapa? Kenapa... Dia berada disini?_

Youngjae pun menjadi sangat khawatir dan langsung berlari menghampiri Daehyun yang sudah mulai menjauh."Tu... Tunggu... Daehyun-ah!" saat Youngjae sudah berada dibelakang Daehyun dan memegang punggungnya."A... Aku...". Daehyun berbalik dan langsung menatap Youngjae dengan pandangan sedih bercampur dengan pandangan kecewanya, hingga membuat Youngjae kehilangan semua kata-katanya.

 _Aku tak bisa bicara..._

 _Aku sendiri tidak mengerti... Aku suka pada Daehyun..._

 _Tapi kenapa aku menerima ciuman kedua dari Jaebum?_

"Barangmu tertinggal. Aku mencarimu sedari tadi." Daehyun menyerahkan sebuah catatan kecil kearah Youngjae."Sepertinya jatuh dari tasmu."

Yaoungjae menerima catatan itu. Itu memang miliknya, sebuah catatan dimana ia menulis kosakata untuk bahasa Inggris."te... Terima kasih."

"Boleh aku bertanya sekali lagi?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan serius."Kau ada dimana saat aku mencetak point ke tiga?" Tanya Daehyun To The Point hingga membuat Youngjae membelalakan matanya dengan sempurna.

 _Dia tahu..._

 _Dia tahu aku tak ada disana saat itu?!_

Youngjae pun menundukan kepalanya dan menutup matanya juga, ia tak ingin bertatapan dengan Daehyun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Raut wajah Daehyun pun menjadi sedih.

"... Aku mengerti." Daehyun pun membalikkan badannya kembali dan berjalan meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

 _Aku tak bisa bilang..._

 _Meski tak berniat membohonginya..._

Tubuh Youngjae menjadi lemas dan ia menjatuhkan cacatan miliknya yang berada ditangannya ketanah, terbuka lah lembaran dimana ia menulis kata 'Pembohong'. Youngjae pun memungutnya dan ia melihat sebuah tulisan disana. Ya kalian ingat tulisan itu?

"Aduh, aku... Lupa... Menghapus coretan ini." Youngjae pun membalik kertasnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat tulisan tangan seseorang disana."Dae... Daehyun..."

'Gwaenchanha aku tetap menyayangi mu Youngjae.'

 _Dia tahu aku tak ada saat dia bertanding... Dia juga tahu aku berciuman dengan orang lain..._

 _Tapi dia tetap bilang 'Menyayangi'ku..._

Tess

Air mata pun lolos dari kedua mata Youngjae. Youngjae memeluk erat kertas tersebut dan terus menangis sesegukan.

 _Aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya._

 _Dia pasti tak akan bilang 'menyayangi'ku lagi._

.

Youngjae saat ini sudah berada didalam kamarnya, terduduk dilantai dekat ranjangnya merenungkan semua hal yang berada dibenaknya. Ia sangat sedih dan menyesal terhadap Daehyun.

 _Semuanya sudah berakhir..._

 _Dia pasti membenciku..._

 _Mungkin aku tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi..._

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Youngjae sakit hati. Ia tak rela.

 _Tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan..._

Youngjae pun menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dilantai, semua tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Keluarlah air mata kesedihan itu dengan sangat deras. Isakannya tak terdengar karena diluar hujan turun dengan lebatnya, mengguyur apa saja yang ada dimuka bumi ini.

 _Daehyun!_

Youngjae pun keluar dari rumahnya berjalan terus tanpa arah dan menghiraukan hujan yang membuatnya basah kuyup. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya lah Daehyun Daehyun dan Daehyun. Hingga ia pun tak sadar, ia sudah berada didepan sekolah Daehyun.

 _Kenapa aku datang kesini..._

Youngjae pun membalikkan badannya mencoba untuk pergi dari sana.

 _Padahal aku tak pantas datang ke sekolah Daehyun... Aku memang tak tahu malu..._

 _Tapi..._

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kembali menatap gedung sekolah Daehyun dangan pandangan sedih.

 _Bolehkah... Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan?_

 _Aku ingin melihatnya sekali saja._

Youngjae pun datang ke lapangan tempat dimana Daehyun selalu berlatih sepakbola, bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Menatap ketengah lapangan dimana banyak namja yang sedang bermain sepakbola ditengah hujan yang deras ini. Tapi Youngjae tak melihat Daehyun diantara mereka.

 _Wae? Jangan-jangan dia terluka atau..._

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola menggelinding kearah Youngjae. Youngjae menatap bola itu yang tepat berada dibawah kakinya. Saat ia melihat seseorang membawa keranjang yang dipenuhi oleh bola, Youngjae perlahan-lahan menatap orang itu.

 _Dae... Daehyun!_

"A... Aku..." panik Youngjae hingga ia pun menatapkan bola matanya kemana-mana. Ia tak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan Daehyun. Daehyun menatapnya dengan terkejut.

 _Ketemu..._

"A... Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa..."

 _Kami bertemu lagi..._

Youngjae pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Daehyun. Daehyun terkejut saat Youngjae menatapnya dengan mata yang merah, ia tahu Youngjae menangis walau pun tercampur dengan air hujan.

"Mianhae..." Youngjae menundukan kepalanya dan mencoba mengelap air matanya."Daehyun-ah... Waktu kau mencetak point ketiga... Sebenarnya aku..."

Mereka diam. Hanya suara angin dan hujanlah yang menemani kediaman mereka berdua. Youngjae masih menundukan kepalanya dan Daehyun masih setia menatap Youngjae dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewanya.

 _Bicaralah Daehyun-ah._

 _Bicaralah!_

"Daehyun-ah! Kajja." Teriak salah seorang teman Daehyun dari kejauhan sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"E e eoh." Daehyun pun berlari meninggalkan Youngjae yang langsung menatapnya.

"Tunggu... Tunggu! Daehyun-ah!" Daehyun pun berhenti tanpa menatap Youngjae. Youngjae hanya menatap punggung Daehyun.

"Dua hari lagi... Ada pertandingan dengan sekolah tetangga. Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pertandingan, kutunggu kau dibis jam 8." Setelah mengatakan itu Daehyun lanjut berlari kembali tanpa menatap Youngjae sedikit pun. Youngjae merasa sangat terpukul, melihat kepergian Daehyun begitu saja.

 _Cinta pertama..._

 _Selalu berakhir dengan kepedihan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Anyeonggg Raeder-nim tercinta~^^, gimana puasanya masih pada kuat kan XD hehehe, masih lah. Gimana Babyz udah pada nonton B.A.P UNTACT belommmm, pasti udah lah… yess sekarang Untactnya episode 3 nihhh, jangan lupa nonton yah nanti malem jam 8 malem sampai 10 malem wowww, 2 episode sekaligus Reader-nim *_* walaupun yang episode duanya sih ulangan, padahal udah diulang sebanyak dua kali lho Reader-nim sebelumnya pada hari senin sama kamis dan hari sabtu ini diulang lagi~ yeyyy jadi tiga kali deh, disekaligusin sama episode tiganya lagi^^. Ohh iyah B.A.P UNTACT jam tayangnya jadi hari sabtu Reader-nim bukan hari minggu lagi^^(mengingatkan) jam 9 malam tepatnya tonton yah nanti malam Reader-nim~~~ di "E!" Channellll^^ hehehe…**

 **Ohh iyah kemarin aku lupa nihh ngejelasin artinya Trick Over Head Kicknya hehehe :D, aku jelasin disini yah^^,**

 **Overhead Bicycle Kick** atau **Over Head Kick,** adalah jenis **Bicycle Kick** yang paling sulit dilakukan, karena disamping memerlukan penentuan ketepatan waktu, teknik melompat, menendang, serta mendarat perlu dilakukan dengan benar untuk menghindari cedera. Pemain akan mencoba meraih titik tertinggi yang mampu dijangkau kakinya saat dia melompat ke udara sambil membelakangi target tendangnya. Posisi kepala dan badan akan berada dibawah posisi kaki yang melayang di udara, sehingga saat pendaratan harus tepat.

 **Nah gimana lumayan ngertikan? Kalau mau lihat lebih jelas cari ajja di mbah google gambarnya ada kok^^**

 **Ohh iyah Reader-nim tercinta^^, panggil saya SAM yah mulai sekarang, SAM itu inisial nama asli aku :D, biar kita dekeet gimanaaaaaa gitu XD yah yah yahhhh~ Please~~ hahaha…**

 **Sebelumnya makasih juga sama yang masih Read and Review nih FF^^. Harapanku dibulan Ramadhan ini nih, kuharap gak ada lagi pembaca gelap_- hehehe :D RnR dong~~**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita baca Review^^**

 **yjae :**

waduh 2jae terkunci! kira" apa yg terjadi selanjutnya ya?

 **:**

Udah taukan apa yang terjadiiii(angkat-angkat alis XD). Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : jung rae gun :**

kasian daehyun pasti kecewa tau yjae gak nonton pertandingan nya saampe selesai:((((

:

Iyah kecewa banget :"( kalau bisa bangetnya pake Z jadi bangetzz XD hehehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **#B.A.P UNTACT!**

 **#ForeverWithB.A.P**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**TriAngle KISS (REMAKE)**

Summary :

Yoo Youngjae seorang pemuda lugu dan penuh keraguan. Terhimpit antara dua cinta, Jung Daehyun dan Im Jaebum. Akankah ia menetapkan hatinya untuk menjatuhkan pilihan? It's Daejae and Jaejae fanfiction. B.A.P And GOT7. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Im Jaebum/YAOI/Daejae. FF REMAKE.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Im Jaebum

Others : B.A.P Member

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **-Heyyyy ini adalah FF REMAKE aku. Dengan judul yang sama TRIANGLE KISS karya Miyawaki Yukino^^, mungkin diantara kalian ada yang udah pernah baca komiknya, jadi mungkin kalian tahu jalan ceritanya(?). ini Remake-an yahh! Tidak ada maksud untuk plagiat! Komik hanya gambar dan percakapan saja kan? Tapi ada yang aku udah sedikit ^^ :D -**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 _Italic_ = batin Youngjae^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 5**

Malam yang terang tanpa pendar bintang. Dikamar seorang Yoo Youngjae sedang disibukan dengan beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa untuk lomba maraton besok.

"Celana, handuk, sabun... Barang apa lagi yang perlu dibawa besok... Oh iya jus..." Youngjae pun membalikkan badannya menatap pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang merekah, tapi senyuman itu hilang secara tiba-tiba saat ia melihat sebuah syal yang ia kenal tergantung dengan indah dipintu kamarnya."ah.." Youngjae pun menghampiri syal itu dan tersenyum hangat saat ia membawanya dengan dirinya keatas ranjang miliknya."syal ini... Penuh dengan kenangan manis bersama Daehyun..." Youngjae pun membawa syal itu kedalam kepelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat sembari menutup kedua matanya. Tak terasa air mata keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

 _Tapi... Besok sudah berakhir._

 _Aku harus berpisah baik-baik dengannya..._

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah dan Youngjae pun sudah berada diluar rumahnya sembari menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah. Tak lupa Youngjae pun memakai syal yang penuh dengan kenangan dirinya dan juga Daehyun.

 _Hari ini ada pertandingan sepak boal sekaligus maraton._

"Ada barang yang kelupaan tidak yah? Celana sudah, handuk sudah. Bekal makanan... Jus..." Youngjae berpikir-pikir sembari berlari. Youngjae pun menatap jam tangan yang melilit dengan sempurna dipergelangan tangannya, waktu masih menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih empatpuluh menit. Youngjae pun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna."aduh, aku lupa bawa sepatu lari!"

 _Harus segera kuambil!_

 _Nanti terlambat bertemu dengan Daehyun!_

.

Disebuah halte bus, seorang namja tampan terus memerhatikan jam tangan yang melilit dengan sempurna dilengannya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih limapuluhdua menit.

.

Dan Youngjae pun terus berlarian, sampai lah ia dipenyeberangan dengan raut wajah khawatir, karena lampu penyeberangan masih berwarna merah.

 _Aduh... Padahal kukira aku datang tepat waktu..._

 _Lampu... Cepatlah berwarna hijau..._

Lampu pun berwarna hijau dan Youngjae cepat-cepat berlari lagi.

 _Kumohon, semoga masih keburu!_

Bis pun sudah melewati Youngjae. Dan didepan sana Youngjae melihat Daehyun. Ia pun tersenyum bahagia saat ia melihat Daehyun didepan sana.

 _Syukurlah masih keburu..._

Youngjae pun melambaikan tangannya. Tapi tepat saat itu juga syalnya terlepas dan tertiup oleh angin yang berhembus dengan kencang. Youngjae pun menatap syal itu seperti ia sedang melihat Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum dengan bahagia.

 _"Youngjae..."_

"Dae... Daehyun!" Youngjae pun mengejar syal tersebut hingga ke jembatan."Tunggu!"

 _Daehyun!_

 _Kenangan ku bersama Daehyun..._

Youngjae pun membayangkan saat ia pertama kali memasangkan syal tersebut kepada Daehyun saat ia salah mengancingkan bajunya. Dan saat Daehyun menangkap dirinya dengan syal itu, dan mendekatkan dirinya menggunakan syal itu, dan Daehyun pun akhirnya mencium pipi chubbynya. Itu semua adalah kenangan yang sangat berharga bagi seorang Yoo Youngjae. Syal itu pun terbang jauh kearah sungai dibawah jembatan. Dan hanyut begitu saja terbawa oleh arus air. Youngjae hanya bisa terduduk ditanah dan mencengkram kuat pagar pembatas jembatan, menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Hingga syal itu pun tersangkut disebuah batu disungai tersebut.

 _Aku... Tak bisa menjangkaunya..._

Air mata pun semakin deras mengaliri pipi chubby Youngjae, ia hanya bisa meratapinya."Daehyun..."

 _Aku bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu..._

.

Youngjae pun sudah berada dilapangan tempat ia bertanding maraton. Pandangannya kosong dan penuh dengan kepedihan. Hingga ia pun tersadar saat seseorang menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jaebum..."

"Oh... Jadi kau sudah putus dengannya. Apa gara-gara aku?"

Youngjae pun menundukan kepalanya dengan sedih."Bukan... Aku tak bisa begini terus. Perasaanku bimbang tak karuan..."

"Aku tak akan minta maaf. Kemarin... Kau tak menghindar saat kucium. Itu berarti aku memang ada dalam hatimu.

Pokoknya aku tak akan menyerah sampai kau mengakui perasaan yang ada dalam hatimu!"

Youngjae pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaebum. Jaebum pun berbalik arah, tapi sebelum itu ia berkata sesuatu yang membuat Youngjae tertegun."Pikirkan baik-baik... Sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Jangan lupa aku menunggumu digaris finish." Jaebum meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

'Pertandingan maraton bagian pertama akan segera dimulai. Para peserta diharapkan berkumpul.'

Youngjae pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

 _Bagaimana ini..._

 _Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku tak mampu menolak Jaebum._

 _Apakah aku sungguh sungguh bahagia dalam pelukannya?_

 _Bisakah aku melupakan Daehyun, dan memulai yang baru dengan Jaebum?_

 _Mungkinkah aku akan lebih bahagia dengannya?_

Terlintaslah dalam pikiran Youngjae wajah Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

 _Melupakan Daehyun?_

.

Youngjae dan juga peserta lainnya sudah berada digaris Star bersiap untuk berlari.

"Semua ambil posisi... Siap mulai!" pelatuk pun ditarik dan.

 _Padahal aku tahu tak akan bisa melupakannya._

Youngjae pun terus berlari, tapi dilikirannya hanya ada Daehyun seorang. Selama berlari Youngjae terus menyapukan pandangannya kesana kemari.

 _Apa lapangan Bola dapat terlihat disini..._

 _"Ya sudah... Aku pasti datang memberimu semangat dihari pertandingan maratonmu."_

 _"tapi dihari itu kamu kan..."_

 _"Oh iya! Aku harus ikut pertandingan final sepakbola antar wilayah._

 _bagaimana ya... Aku jadi tidak bisa datang menontonmu bertanding..."_

 _"Aku akan berjuang. Jadi kau pun harus menang ya._

 _Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai Trik Over Head Kick, nih."_

Percakapan antara dirinya dan Daehyun saat itu terekam sempurna dimemori Youngjae, saat dimana dia bertemu Daehyun disini. Ya disini, pohon besar itu sudah ada didepan mata Youngjae.

 _Apa hanya aku yang mengingat semua itu?_

 _Tak bisa..._

 _Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menyambut perasaan Jaebum... Juga tak cukup kuat untukku melupakan Daehyun..._

 _Kemana aku harus pergi...?_

Youngjae sudah berada ditikungan terakhir. Tikungan dimana pohon itu berada. Mata Youngjae terkunci pada sesuatu. Ya bunga dandelion itu, Youngjae pun tersenyum saat melihat bunga itu. Tapi senyum itu hilang dan digantikan oleh wajah terkejut Youngjae. Ya Youngjae terkejut karena syal miliknya yang tadi hanyut disungai terikat dengan indahnya disalah satu dahan pohon tersebut.

 _Syalku?!_

 _Bukannya sudah hanyut disungai..._

 _Kenapa bisa ada disini... Kalauu begitu..._

Youngjae pun membayangkan wajah Daehyun saat dia bilang akan memberinya semangat saat itu.

 _Tak mungkin dia yang..._

 _Daehyun..._

 _Daehyun!_

 _Daehyun..._

Saat yang lain berbelok ditikungan, tapi tidak dengan Youngjae. Youngjae malah terus lurus menuju lapangan Sepak Bola.

"Yak Yoo Youngjae!" teriak salah satu panitia yang berada disana, tapi Youngjae terus berlari menghiraukan teriakan itu.

 _Aku tidak peduli lagi..._

 _Aku tak peduli apakah aku tak pantas menemuinya, atau sudah terlambat menyadari perasaan ini..._

 _Yang pasti aku tak bisa melupan Daehyun..._

 _Hanya keberanian semata yang kumiliki untuk terus mengenanngnya..._

Youngjae pun sudah berada dilapangan sepakbola dimana Daehyun bertanding. Ia berada dipagar pembatas antara tribun penonton dan lapangan, Youngjae mencengkram pagar pembatas tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari kearah lapangan."Daehyun... Kau dimana?" Youngjae pun mendapati Daehyun sedang mengejar bola yang sedang digiring oleh lawannya.

 _Daehyun!_

 _Aku..._

Youngjae mencengkram kuat-kuat pagar tersebut dan menundukan kepalanya, air mata lolos dari matanya saat ia menutup mata rapat-rapat.

 _Aku tidak peduli harus bertepuk sebelah tangan seumur hidup..._

 _Yang pasti aku tetap menyukai Daehyun..._

"Tetap..." ucapnya bergetar, dan setelah itu Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya dan berteriak sekencang-sekencangnya."SUKA!" Dan tepat saat itu juga Daehyun memasukan gol kearah gawang lawan dengan tendangan Over Head Kick, sorak sorai untuk kemenangan tim Daehyun, teman-teman Daehyun pun berlarian dan langsung memeluk Daehyun. Daehyun tertawa dengan bahagianya.

"Pertandingan selesai!."

"Kau berhasil Daehyun!"

 _Syukurlah..._

 _Selamat, Daehyun. Aku tak peduli meski suaraku tak sampai padamu._

 _Begini saja sudah cukup bagiku..._

Daehyun berbalik arah saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal."Youngjae?!" Daehyun pun berlari menghampiri Youngjae. Dan Youngjae melihat itu, dan langsung membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

 _Apakah ini... Mimpi?_

"Suaramu... Sampai padaku." Ujar Daehyun sembari tersenyum. "Maaf... Aku tak bisa melupakanmu." Lanjut Daehyun. Dan Youngjae pun terkejut mendengar kata-kata Daehyun barusan. Dan perlahan tapi pasti Youngjae melingkarkan lengannya dileher jenjang milik seorang seorang Jung Daehyun.

 _Perasaan ini meluap saat mendengar suaranya..._

Dan dengan pasti Youngjae langsung mencium Daehyun dibibirnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Daehyun membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna, terkejut karena Youngjae yang pertama kali menciumnya.

 _Aku hanya ingin bersama dia seorang..._

Digaris finish Jaebum terus menanti Youngjae, hingga ia pun mendengar percakapan dua orang namja yang sedang membicarakan Youngjae.

"Yak! Dengar tidak, si Youngjae dari kelas 1-4 itu aneh ya. Ditikungan terakhir, dia tidak belok, tapi terus lari kelapangan bola." itulah yang dengar oleh Jaebum, ia pun tertegun.

"Cih... Tak ada lagi harapan bagiku."

Ciuman penuh cinta itu pun berlanjut diantara Youngjae dan Daehyun, menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang berada ditribun penonton. Hingga ciuman itu pun diakhiri oleh Youngjae. Mereka pun saling bertatapan dan tersenyum bahagia.

 _Perasaan yang tersampaikan oleh kecupan..._

 _Membuat kami kian yakin bahwa kami memang saling membutuhkan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

💗 **The End💗💏😘✌**

 **Yeyyy akhirnya tamat jugaaaa~ kuharap jangan ada yang minta sequel:D😂😁 hehehe, ngena gak sih nih ceritanya, apa kurang greget-greget gimanaaaa gitu XD. Jan lupa Review terakhirnya yahh Reader-nim tercinta^^, dan maaf juga gak ada FF penggantinya yah Reader-nim:"D, ayo kita berfokus sama FF aku yang 'TWINS?!' Sama 'DIVERGENT' ^_^" Hehehe…**

 **Kabar gembiraaaa** **nih** **bagi yang menanti Sequel My Sweet (again), udah jadi nih Reader-nim** **, cuma sechapter sihh, aku upnya nanti ajja udah lebaran** **yah hehehe...**

 **SAM selalu berterimakasih sama yang selalu Review nih FF, sama FF SAM yang lainnya juga, terima kasih banyak*bow*** **. Dan selalu berterima kasih juga sama yang udah Favorite and Follow nih FF, sama FF SAM yang lain juga, terima kasih banyak*bow***

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **yjae :**

arrggghhh~aku jadi gregetan bgt sama youngjae, knp gk bisaa tegas sdkt sih! tapi SAM mereka gk putus kan?

 **:**

Iyah aku juga sangat sangat gregetan sama Youngjae,, kan disini ceritanya Youngjaenya masih lugu XD iya kan? Gak putuskan(angkat-angkat alis) dan panggil aku SAM seterusnya;), udah end nihh FF jan lupa Review terakhirnya yah^^ hehehe, makasih juga udah Favorite and Follow nih FF yjae-ssi*bow*. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Jokomato :**

Lanjutin ya kak fie, cerita mya nanggung. Mau liat kelanjutannya

 **:**

Iyah ini udah dilanjut^^, panggil aku SAM yah^^ biar kita dekett gimanaaa gitu XD hehehe.. gak nanggung lagikan? XD. Udah liatkan kelanjutannya? Gimana ngena gak?. udah end nihh FF jan lupa Review terakhirnya yah^^ hehehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **daeapajae :**

kalo aku jd daehyun udh aku putusin youngjae nya.. tp klo jadi youngjae aku baklan mohon2 sambil nangis sesenggukan biar gak ditinggalin sama daehyun jngan putus ya kaliannn

 **:**

Iyah aku juga:(, tapi Daehyun kan sangat sangat sayang ama cinta sama Youngjae:"), udah liatkan apa yang dilakuin sama Youngjae untuk Daehyun. Youngjae rela ninggalin pertandingannya demi liat Daehyun:"), terharu deh aku mah XD hehehe, mereka gak akan pernah putus^^. udah end nihh FF jan lupa Review terakhirnya yah^^ hehehe, makasih juga udah Favorite and Follow nih FF daeapajae-ssi*bow*. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Thanks For Review :**

 **yjae/Guest : jung rae gun/Miss ngiweng/**

 **babydaejae/daeapajae/Guest : Jokomato/** **jungyoungjae/**

 **Thanks For Favorite and Follow^^**

 **And Thanks For Read^^ Reader-nim tercinta~~~Muachh;***

 **Balesan Review terakhir, SAM simpen di FF SAM yang DIVERGENT yah😊👌**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih *BOW***

 **Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan disana sini :D *BOW***

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**


End file.
